Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version)
An acoustic rendition and an emotional performance of Teenage Dream is featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four. Again, the song is sung by Blaine. Blaine performs it at Callbacks, a NYADA Karaoke Bar, to Kurt, as he is upset about him and Kurt being so far apart for so long that Blaine cheated on him. Lyrics Blaine: You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was alright but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever Cause you make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back Don't ever look I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight You make me feel Like a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So, oh oh Don't ever look back, no I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Trivia *''Teenage Dream'' has been covered twice on Glee, the first time was in Never Been Kissed. **The acoustic version in The Break-Up marks the second time they have officially released the same song twice but with different arrangements (The first being Don't Stop Believin'). **It marks the first time that the same song has been released twice with the same singer singing the same parts. *The acoustic version heard on the single is different than the one heard in the episode, as it is way more emotional and has Blaine audibly holding back tears. *Darren Criss played and arranged the acoustic version himself. *The acoustic version heard in the episode wasn't pre-recorded for the show, it was performed live for the taping of the episode. Gallery Tumblr_mbehr52BET1qapg62o1_250.gif TeenageDream.gif glee.404.hdtv-lol 169.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 171.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 194.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 175.jpg Glee.404.hdtv-lol 197.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 172.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 192.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 193.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 200.jpg Klainebreakup.jpg Feels blainchel.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Four Songs Category:Season Two Songs